Team SaSil, A Love Story
by AuthorCTD
Summary: A short one shot about Sally Ann and Hasil


Team SaSil... A Love Story

A day like no other:

"What's wrong Sally Ann?" for two days now as they walked from the store to her house Sally Ann had been all but silent, answering questions with either a short yes or no. "I cant fix if if you don't tell me what's wrong."

As she unlocked the back door and put her small blue backpack on the kitchen table she turned to him but didn't look up.

Hasil could see the rise and fall of her chest. Twice she opened her mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered as she looked up at him with tears in he eyes.

"Okay"

"Okay, Hasil you always say Okay... what does that mean. I don't know what I'm going to do. My brother is going ot kill me, kick me out when he finds out. We are not even married" She said all in one breath as she wiped a tear away.

* * *

The next day:

As Father Daniels collected the last of the extra bibles from the church pews he heard the side door open and then close. Looking up he noticed a slender man... in a kilt walking towards him.

"May I help you son?"

"You are the man who blesses babies and marries folks right?"

"Yes, those are some of my duties, I'm Father Daniels."

"Do you know who I am?" Hasil asked as he walked further up the aisle.

"Well, if I had to take a guess, from the limited information provided and your style of dress I would say a Farrell." Father Daniels said as he placed the bibles on the organ "How may I help you?"

* * *

One month later:

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow Sally Ann?" Hasil asked as they cleared the dishes from the dining room table. Sally Ann's brother has once again gone to Marchville for a couple of days looking for work. Sally Ann and Hasil usually used those days her brother was away to spend time together. No sneaking around town, they could relax and just be together. She would flip through a magazine as he practice his letters. She had shown him music videos with Beyonce', Katy Perry and Taylor Swift all of which he thought were overly painted and not half as pretty as his Sally Ann. They watched some of her brothers movies, she fell asleep, her head in his lap during Star Wars: A New Hope but he stayed up all night and into the next day watching the squeals. One night he asked her to show him her favorite, with a timid smile she put on The Color Purple, they watched it two more times because of all the questions he had asked throughout the film. Tonight they were supposed to watch a movie called Mad Max. Hasil suspected during the past few days Sally Ann used movies to avoid talking to him.

"Tomorrow, just before sunset I will meet you here." He walked towards her bedroom, turned on the light, opened her closet and pulled out a dress. "Wear this for me."

He held out her high school graduation dress. A dress she hadn't touched in two years. It was a white sundress with yellow and pink flowers. Sally Ann guessed he had seen it when she caught him exploring her bedroom almost two months back. He hadn't been snooping just curious. Opening her dresser draws, looking in her closet, picking up her comb and running his fingers over her pillow. At one point he turned to smile at her as he picked up the carved bear from her nightstand.

"I'm not sure if it will fit." Sally Ann said as she watched him sit on her bed, dress in hand.

"Try it on."

Walking to stand in front of him she took the dress before turning.

"Where you going, Sally Ann? Still shy?"

Sally Ann turned back to Hasil as she lifted the hem of her shirt. She took it off and prepared to slip the dress on over her jeans before Hasil put both hands on her hips moving her forward. Kissing her barely there belly, he looked into her eyes "My love for you will always be fierce."

* * *

The next day:

After slipping on the dress Sally Add added her signature necklace and earrings, picking her hair into a full afro she added a thin gold headband. Because she knew they would be walking Sally Ann put on her white Keds. She picked up her pink cardigan as the back door opened and closed. Walking out of her bedroom she saw Hasil standing in the kitchen. His hair was damp which was odd because it wasn't raining. He wasn't wearing his signature tank but a cream colored shirt with his kilt.

"You look pretty."

"Thank you, so do you." Sally Ann replied which caused Hasil to lift an eyebrow.

Stepping on tip toes she kissed him on his lips. She noticed he smelled of soap too. "You smell nice, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After about fifteen of walking away from town Sally Ann had to ask again "Hasil, where are we going? There's nothing down this road but the church." which seemed to be the direction he was headed.

"That's where we're going."

Walking into the softly lit church Father Daniels was standing at the altar. A nun was sitting in the first pew.

Turning to Hasil she asked... "What are we doing here?" only to see him getting on bended knee.

"Will you marry me Sally Ann?"

* * *

End

In my head a do have a Hasil POV and why it took a month to get to the church (I mean Father Daniels gotta fake some documents right?) but I'm lazy at times and it might take me a while to get that out (check my track record).

I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
